Victor Sullivan
Victor Sullivan is a senior treasure hunter who mentors Nathan Drake. In the past, he’s almost died twice. He owns a bar and formerly worked at a museum in Colombia. Biography Introduction Part 1: Pilot Victor Sullivan is helping Elena Fisher and Trish Dailey looking for food and drinks. He finds beer and wine in the shop's corner. Zeke Dunbar and him create a friendship after he found beer. Sullivan mentioned he had a bar that is likely overrun by undead now, Zeke says it is his dream to run and own a bar. Part 3: Central Park Though very inactive during Part 2, Victor Sullivan is seen scouting through the Harrison Hotel after spotting Tyr Henriksen with Nathan Drake and Zeke Dunbar. It appears Sullivan headed into Central Park with Nate, Zeke, Roger, Trish and Cole. Part 4: What Goes Up... Victor Sullivan in Part 4 plays a small, yet important role. Sullivan is first seen with Nate, Cole and Zeke killing many undead walkers wandering around the airport lobby. After going upstairs, Victor Sullivan and Trish Dailey enter a store and take all the food and drinks within it. Once on the plane, Victor flies the plane halfway to D.C., after that Kessler takes over for the rest of the way. The Government's Status Part 2: Government Searching Victor Sullivan is revealed to be with Nathan Hale and the other survivors at the FBI Building. He was in the zombie attack upstairs. Following lunch, Sully went with the group again to the Library of Congress and sees the zombies playing dead. Part 3: Into Georgetown Victor Sullivan is amongst the many survivors participating in the Georgetown attack. Eventually he is split up from the generals with the MacGraths, Wolfe and Malikov. Part 4: Dead Men Tell no Tales - Section 1 Victor Sullivan is seen with the survivors on their Beachside trip. Eventually, once they reach the marina, Victor, Jan and Cole investigate the boats. A moving boat fires an RPG at the group and they fall down. Part 5: Dead Men Tell no Tales - section 2 Victor Sullivan is approached by Nathan Drake and asks if he is alright. Once Sullivan got up, he figures out Dutch shot at him. After departing the marina, Victor spots a large hotel and runs inside with Zeke Dunbar. He, much like the other survivors engage in combat against the living dead. A New Frontier Part 1: Unfinished Business Victor Sullivan is with the survivors on their journey to the D.C. airport. While there, he first speaks on the airstrip as they head toward the hangars. Dutch blows the hangar door down allowing the survivors to enter the hangar. Sullivan finds a large plane and "hot wires", allowing the survivors to safely return to D.C. Victor mentions that there is a bathroom on board. After returning to D.C., the president greets the survivors and politely asks them to use the large plane to pick up survivors around the world and put them in and around D.C. since it was cleaned out. Gallery 2 buddys.jpg 3 friends.jpg 3 heroes in borneo caverns.jpg 3 protagonists.jpg borneo sully.jpg borneo sully.jpg drake and sullivan.jpg fat sully in u3.jpg nate and sully.jpg nate and sully captured.jpg nate,chloe, and vic.jpg nate,cutter,sully.jpg nate,sully,chloe.jpg suited nate and sully.jpg suited sully.jpg sully.jpg sully aiming.jpg sully and drake.jpg sully and gang point guns at talbot and agents.jpg sully and nate.jpg sully as mirage.jpg sully in eye of indra.jpg sully in ice cave.jpg sully in udf,u2,u3..jpg sully in uga.jpg sully pointing gun at cutter.jpg sully running.jpg sully showing love for valentines day.jpg sully u2 mp card.jpg sully u2 mp card.jpg sully with 2 friends.jpg sully with fal.jpg sully with rifle.jpg u2 sully.jpg u3 sully.jpg u3 sully avatar.jpg vic.jpg winter sully.jpg yound sully and nate.jpg young sully and marlowe.jpg Category:Survival: The Outbreak Characters Category:Survival: The Outbreak Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Heroes